Noches de Bar
by coopcake.chaarlie
Summary: La noche de Nile está a punto de cambiar cuando encuentra una misteriosa mujer en el camino. Pairings: Nile x Marie la barmaid. Erwin Cheater x Hanji. Soy mala para las introducciones lo se :v


Holi levihanjiliebers (¿) XD Pues verán me super traumé con el capitulo 53 de SNK! Aun no me creo lo de Marie y bue…aprovecho mi trauma coqueto dejándoles este One Shot de Nile x Marie y el infiel de Erwin XD. Erwin porque! Porque! XD ¿Sabes que voy a hacer? Compraré ropa! Toda la que necesite! LOL. Enjoy it ppl.

Disclaimer: Estos bellos personajes de SNK no me pertenecen…tal vez compraría a Erwin pero me sale muy caro y es infiel (¿) xd

**Noches en el Bar...**

Sábado por la noche, mi caballo y yo salimos a dar un paseo. La noche era un poco fría para ser Abril. Era un día de esos malos donde todo había salido justamente al contrario de lo que yo había planeado. Mi general al mando me había dado una reprimenda, había pasado el día sin consumir bocado alguno y terminar cabalgando bajo el frío no hacia este momento el día perfecto.

-No es justo.- repliqué con severidad pues ya estaba cansado que nadie viera mis meritos propios.

Estaba a punto de tomar la izquierda en cruce cuando de repente.

-¡Oh!

Oí un grito dolor repentino y me dirigí a revisar que pasaba. Fue cuando la conocí. ¡Bendita hora!. Era una rubia preciosa, cabello ondulado y un vestido ajustado que hacía que sus curvas resaltaran. Que les puedo decir amigos, yo llegaba a la gloria.

-Permítame ayudarle- le dije mientras le daba la mano para levantarse. Pude observar como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, no supe que significaba hasta después.

-Debo ser tan tonta como para caerme en esta calle iluminada- susurró

-El tonto soy yo por no fijarme que había una señorita desprotegida caminando sola en esta noche fría- traté de esbozar una sonrisa mientras la chica me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Muchas gracias -rió- Es buena saber que aun hay gente como usted en este mundo.

- Puedo acompañarte, emm si tu quieres... - ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? ¿Estás loco Nile? Me decía a mi mismo mientras pasaba mi mano por detrás de mi cuello por el nerviosismo.

-Sería todo un honor.- Respondió la chica mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa era de una de las más bellas y sinceras que había visto. –Me llamo, Marie. La rubia me extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

-Mi nombre es..es..Soy Nile.- dije aun con la lengua enredada por las emociones que me causaba esa chica.

La ayudé a subir al caballo y ella se acomodó sobre mi espalda. Sujetaba fuertemente mi cintura mientras su cabeza se reclinaba en mi. El viaje continuaba sin rumbo fijo y no me atrevía a romper ese bello silencio que se había creado entre nosotros. No era un silencio incomodo si no uno de esos silencios donde se dice todo y a la vez nada….

-Creo que olvidé preguntarte hacia donde te dirigías.- repliqué mientras volteaba a verla. Pude oír un suspiro largo y pronunciado saliendo de ella.

-Hacia ningún lado. No quiero estar en casa.- Su cabeza se ladeaba tratando de evitar mi mirada furtiva.

-Si no es intromisión ¿Podría saber qué te pasa?.- Las palabras saltaron de mi mente, no era mi intención ser tan entrometido puesto que nos acabábamos de conocer.

Ella sonrió y miró hacia el horizonte. Otra lágrima brotó de sus ojos…

-Mi prometido, si así se le puede llamar..Él ..-sus palabras se entrecortaron y no pudo más. Ella comenzó a sollozar y yo podía notar como trataba de luchar en contra de su sentir.

-No caiga usted por amor, debe levantarse.- le dije. Como me hubiera gustado poder abrazarla pero al ir montando a caballo eso resultaba imposible.

-Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse….

Ella sonrió y rodeó con sus manos mi torso.

-¿Sabe? Podría tomarle la palabra.- dijo y soltó una pequeña y adorable carcajada.

Pensé en arrepentirme de decir eso pero alabada sea la hora en que lo hice.

Seguimos hablando y cada vez sentía la barrera entre nosotros romperse. Su bello olor a jazmín me embriagaba y su dulce mirada me hacía creer que mi suerte había cambiado. ¿Qué es lo que hace un soldado en estas circunstancias? ¿Qué es lo que hace un soldado en frente de una dama? ¿Qué es lo que hace un soldado con sus sueños de cama? Me pregunté.

-Dobla en la esquina, mi casa se encuentra ahí.

-Qué triste que nuestra charla amena vaya a terminar.

-No seas tonto Nile, no podría dejar ir a mi salvador sin invitarle un trago.

-Está bien…

Llegamos a su casa. Era un lugar sencillo, una pequeña cabaña con lo básico para vivir. Ella es de clase sencilla, pero para mi luce como una reina.

-¿Vodka o Ron?

-Ron está bien.

-Buena elección. Es mi favorito.

Ella se acercó con las copas…

-Un brindis…por rescatarme de esta cruda noche.

-Salud.

Nuestras copas chocaron. Ella bebió inmediatamente el líquido que había en el y la imité.

-Y dime. ¿A qué escuadra piensas unirte?

-La milicia..Bueno…yo…espera ¿Cómo supiste que era un recluta?.- Yo aseguraba que mi aspecto ya era de un miembro de la legión de reconocimiento puesto que mi deseo era estar en el.

-Tu chaqueta. Tienes la insignia de las espadas.

-Oh cierto.- Sonreí. Mi deseo es unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento.

-Tal y como el.- Ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Te encuentras bien Marie?- Ella asintió y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado mío mientras revolvía nuevamente su copa.

-¿Alguna vez haz sentido que no reconocen tus méritos?.- Ella preguntó mirando hacia el suelo.

-Todos los días.- trató de sonreír. Pero ¿sabes? No es tan malo, lo importante no es que las demás personas reconozcan tus acciones mientras tú sepas lo que significan para ti.

Ella alzó su rostro y clavó su mirada en mí. Sus ojos un poco enrojecidos por soltar lágrimas.

-Eres demasiado bella para llorar por alguien.- le dije notando que me había acercado demasiado. Tomé y acaricié su mentón mientras ella no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Enserio lo crees?.- Ella se acercó a mí y me besó. Pude probar el dulce sabor de sus labios. ¿Es que acaso he muerto? Porque tengo un ángel frente a mí. ¿Acaso el universo está recompensándome todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente?. Seguí besando sus labios y acariciando sus delicados hombros. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban y pude sentir su pulso aumentar también. Bajé a su cuello y comencé a besarlo frenéticamente. Es como si ella y yo nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

-Nile..

-Marie…

Poco a poco nos desprendíamos de nuestras prendas y el calor en el lugar aumentaba. Ella continuaba suspirando, pero ya no de dolor si no de placer. ¿Está esto mal? No quiero pensar en ello. Bien o mal estaba pasando. Por fin me deshice de su corsé y pude deleitarme con su hermoso pecho. Ella me tomaba del pelo y besaba mi cuello pasional y ferozmente. Sin duda era una chica de armas de tomar. La cargué y la llevé hasta la cama en donde la magia ocurrió. Ella sabía cómo amenizar el ambiente pues anteriormente había encendido algunas velas cerca del buro. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi miembro y no podía más…Para que describir lo que aconteció ahí, lo resumiré diciéndoles que le besé hasta la sombra…tal vez un poco más.

-No te sientas tan sola. Yo también sufro aunque no es lo mismo. Ella se acurrucó en mi regazo y yo comencé a acariciar su cabello. –Tengo un amor imposible.

-¿Enserio? Vaya que suerte tenemos en el amor.

-Ni que lo digas.- Ambos reímos y a pesar de nuestras frías confesiones la magia aun no desaparecía.

-Ven, te llevaré a un lugar para que olvides tus penas.- se levantó y se puso su ropa de nuevo. Se hizo en el pelo una cola de caballo y procedí a hacer lo mismo.

Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos hacia un bar no muy lejano de ahí. Entramos al establecimiento. Ella parecía conocer muy bien el lugar y algunas cuantas barmaids la saludaban mientras me miraban y hacían un gesto de aprobación hacia Marie.

-Vamos a la barra a pedir algo de tomar.- Me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia la barra principal de aquel sitio. Al doblar ella y yo nos llevamos una ingrata sorpresa. Precisamente el causante del dolor que Marie sufría se encontraba con otra mujer. Hubiéramos dejado esto en alto si no fuese porque el la besaba. Miren que grande el destino y este pueblo es muy chico.

Ese hombre era mi compañero….

-Erwin.- susurró Marie con lágrimas en los ojos..

Y eso no era todo, su acompañante, era nada más y nada menos que Zoe, Hanji Zoe, mí querida Zoe. La persona por la cual estuve sufriendo y amando en silencio los últimos 5 meses. La sangre me hervía y sentí una inmensa rabia brotar por mis venas. Sobre todo porque Erwin era mi amigo, el conocía mis sentimientos hacia Zoe. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?...Pero verla a ella tan indefensa y vulnerable me hizo contenerme.

-Vámonos de aquí.- repliqué mientras tomaba el brazo de Marie y la alejaba de aquel horroroso escenario. Jamás imaginé que el destino me diera una noche tan agridulce.

Limpié las lágrimas de sus ojos y me limité a abrazarla. Ella no paraba de llorar amargamente lo cual me partía no solo el corazón si no el alma. Yo podía soportar ese sufrimiento pues lo mío con Zoe jamás comenzó. ¿Pero ella? Estaban comprometidos… ¿Qué clase de patán podría hacerle esto a tan noble chica?.

Le pedí a Marie que permaneciera ahí y que por ningún motivo entrara de nuevo. Entré al lugar nuevamente envuelto en cólera y resentimiento. Me dirigí hacia donde estaban Erwin y Zoe y en el momento que lo tuve de frente no pude contenerme.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Cobarde!.- lo golpeé en el rostro mientras la gente alrededor se escandalizaba. Erwin se levantó un tanto confundido por la acción que había tomado en su contra.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Nile? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Erwin se acercó a mí y trató de razonar conmigo. Demasiado tarde, mi mente no entendía razones. Traté de proporcionarle otro golpe pero el lo evadió. En cambio, ahora yo recibí uno de su parte. Golpeó mi abdomen. Pero eso no me detuvo. La ira era demasiada y apenas estaba calentado.

Una trifulca se armó en el bar por culpa nuestra. Marie entró a ayudarme y a separarnos antes de que nos matáramos. Sentí una especie de gozo al ver la cara de Smith al ver que Marie estaba de mi lado. Conmigo….

-Nile, mírate. Como quedaste.- Marie se hincó para poder limpiar mi rostro..

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. No podía permitir que se riera en tu cara.- Después de que la adrenalina pasara pude sentir el dolor viniendo hacia mí. Estaba bañado en sudor y los puños me ardían demasiado, pero todo sea por ella.

-Marie, creo que es hora de irme. Te he causado demasiados problemas.- Aunque agotado sabia que era lo correcto. Marcharme de ahí. Lejos de ella. Yo se que aun lo amaba. Antes de salir por la puerta, su mano tomó la mía y no la soltó.

-No quiero que te vayas Nile, nunca.- Acto seguido me abrazó y se aferró a mí. Ella me pertenecía ahora y no al cobarde de Smith.

Desde aquella noche ellos jugaban a engañarnos. Se veían en el mismo bar. Y ella me esperaba a las 10 en el mismo lugar….Ella, solo ella..


End file.
